Wandering Boy
by lumos.maxima
Summary: Harry is 5 years old when he decides to leave the Dursleys forever.2 years later, Harry Potter is declared dead.In the darkest alleyways of London,a small boy spends two years on the streets.Will the Boy-Who-Lived live to save the world?
1. Never come back

**Wandering Boy:** Harry is 5 years old when he decides to leave the Dursleys forever. 2 years later, Harry Potter is declared dead. In the darkest alleyways of London, a small boy spends two years. Will the Boy-Who-Lived live to save the world?

**Disclaimer:** All original ideas belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, etc. No breach on copyright intended! If you think I should add more to the DC, please say and I shall use my oh-so witty humour to fix it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never Come Back  
**

Harry frowned as he tried to pull the door open. _Got it!_ He tip-toed out and shut the door behind him. _Uncle Vernon bad man. He'll be sad if I leave. They won't find me. Ever._

No one saw the small five-year old with tear tracks on his face sneak onto a double-decker as it grew darker on the streets of England. The bus driver didn't notice his small form curled into a fetal position on the seat furthest back from the front of the black vehicle. Harry didn't wake up until the bus began to move once again the next morning.

Those were the days when he learned how to steal to survive. Through old newspapers and street signs, Harry learned how to read and write. In the small town he had traveled to on the bus, no one questioned the appearance of a dirty boy like any other. After a while, he stopped wearing his glasses. He didn't notice the odd sheen of a tracking charm on the frame as he threw them into a trash can. And so, two years passed, and Harry Potter was declared dead.

On a hot morning a week before his eighth birthday, Harry sat on the curb, making a small pebble float in front of him. He knew that no one would notice, because no one ever did. A year or so ago, he had found out that he could do such things rather easily. It helped also, when an unsuspecting person dressed nicely walked by, if you could just make their items float out of their pockets. He was thinking about assembling a pebble fight, when something which didn't happen often - well… happened. A little girl in a white dress that went up to her knees walked up to him. "Hi. I'm Hermione. What's your name?" The pebble clattered onto the ground. She didn't notice.

"Harry."

"Wanna be my friend?"

"Okay…?" Harry froze as she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards a nearby shop's window, where a young couple stood.

"Mom, Dad, look! You said I had to go make some friends, so here I am! This is Harry. He's my new _friend_." Hermione stated proudly.

"Hello, dear. Are you all alone here? Where are your parents?" the woman asked him curiously, smiling at her daughter.

Harry unfroze immediately. "Err- I don't. They… They're not here right now." Somehow, he didn't feel okay lying to them like he lied to the others who asked. The way they looked at him was just so - _kind_. Quite differently from how most people had regarded him for as long as he could remember.

After treating him to ice cream and playing in a nearby park with Harry, Hermione had to leave. "Promise me you'll meet me here tomorrow," were her last words to him.

"I promise."

* * *

Harry bent over, clutching his knees and breathing hard. He began to run again as he heard the footsteps approaching behind him again. _It's too late at night. There's no one around to help me,_ he thought. He turned into a dark alley at the side of the deserted road, hoping to lose his followers. He ran, but the footsteps sounded closer… and closer. A full moon lit the ground like it was already early morning.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. His vision blurred, and there was a sharp pain on the back of his head._ Help_.

* * *

_B-dmp… b-dmp. B-dmp, b-dmp-b-dmp-b-dmp._

Harry woke abruptly. _Ugh. Killer headache. Ow._ _Where am I? _he thought. Slowly, everything came back to him:

He had almost fallen asleep, his thoughts busy with the events of the day and - dare he think it? His new friend. Friend. The word still sounded so foreign to him, even in his mind. He'd heard voices then, unusual in the little side lane he slept in.

_Flashback:_

"Are you sure you saw him here? And he was alone, no parents or anything?"

"For all we know this idiot could have been day-dreaming."

"No! I swear, please, I saw him, a little street-boy, here!"

Harry's eyes widened. They were talking about him.

"Wait, I think I can make him out. There's a possibility this fool was right after all."

Harry's heart began to pound in his chest. That was when the running started.

"Hey, he's running away- get him!"

_End Flashback_

His hands were tied tightly, and his legs were asleep. He realized there was a gag on his mouth. The sour-tasting rag dug into his cheeks. Unwillingly, the tears started. "_What's going to happen to me? I don't want to die. Mom, Dad? I don't want to die yet. Help me. _Please."

He thought he saw them, then. They were neither there, nor gone. He felt the soft caress of his mother's hand touch his cheek. He felt his dad ruffle his hair. There was a sudden flash of white light.

* * *

"Hey, the kid, he's gone!"

* * *

**Author 1:** This was actually just written in the time-span of like, 1 hour, so it's not very long, sorry. Review if you want a sequel/ more writing by us. Con-crit only please. No flames… Tell us what you like/ don't like. Enjoy!

**Author 2:** Like she said; enjoy!


	2. The Forest

(**A/N:** This is just to show WHY Harry was kidnapped.)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed since the first chapter. J.K. Rowling still owns the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Forest**

Robert Montoya, the seventy-year- old chief of the longest line of companies in London, one of the richest men in the world, died on July 2nd. That day, hundreds of men were fired and replaced as his son, Damien Montoya, took over. One of these men, Jonathan Grey, was almost on the streets because of the new chief. His family was the only thing that could have forced him to resort to a loan. He had a nine year old son. His wife left him soon after he lost his job.

A year later, Jonathan Grey was regretting his decision more than he could have said. He walked with an INSAS rifle pointing at his back. He stumbled and fell to his knees as one of the armed men behind him shoved hard into his shoulder.

A man sat relaxed in front of him. "I'm s-sorry, I can't." Grey stuttered, unable to hide his fear. He knew what they had brought him there for.

"Can't?" the voice feigned ignorance.

"I can't pay you back. I've tried my best; I still can't get a job. Kill me, and have done with it."

"Oh, I won't kill _you_. You took my money, Grey. Killing you won't be much help to me at all. It certainly won't get me my money back."

"…"

"You have a son, don't you, Grey? Nine, now, isn't he? You know, that's the most desired age for slaves. Take them while they're young and they don't whine when they're older."

"No- no, please! Have mercy, he's only a child!"

"I want compensation, Grey. How do you suggest giving it to me?"

"Please, not him… I'll find you someone else! Another boy! Someone who won't be missed!"

"Very well. You have three days. And next time, your son will face worse than just slave trade."

And that was how a desperate man began his search on the streets of London.

* * *

_His hands were tied tightly, and his legs were asleep. He realized there was a gag on his mouth. The sour-tasting rag dug into his cheeks. Unwillingly, the tears started. "What's going to happen to me? I don't want to die. Mom, Dad, are you there? I don't want to die yet. Help me. Please." _

_He thought he saw them, then. They were neither there, nor gone. He felt the soft caress of his mother's hand touch his cheek. He felt his dad ruffle his hair. There was a sudden flash of white light. _

* * *

_ "Hey, the kid, he's gone!"_

_

* * *

_Harry woke up suddenly, a feeling of déjà vu creeping over him. He felt something slightly wet underneath him, and realized it was grass. He sat up, noticing he was not tied up anymore, but a searing pain in his head made him lie back down. "Ugh. How'd I get into a forest, of all things?" Oh, well. It was better than the kidnappers.

He inhaled deeply. He could smell flowers and hear the sound of water- a river, perhaps, or a stream? Harry's throat felt parched. Judging from the dew on the grass, it was early morning. He followed the sound of the water until he reached a small, but clear stream. He cupped his hands to drink from it, and began to explore.

He had only just started to feel like he was going around in circles when he saw a small clearing through the tall evergreens. A tiny cottage stood in the center. "Wow," Harry breathed. The light from the sun filtering through branches bathed the home in a pale green glow. Ivy and wild flowers grew all around its walls.

Of course, as any other eight year old would do, he went up and knocked on the door. It was slightly ajar. When no one answered, he peered in. One might have thought it was like the cottage from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, however, since Harry's old "family" hadn't been the type to read fairy tales to children, Harry did not think that the cottage bore any semblance to a fairy tale. He saw what looked like a man's form lying on a worn couch.

"Hello? Mister?" The man did not stir. Harry began to think something was wrong. The man's breathing was irregular, taken in sharp, uneven gasps. He walked in, barely noticing what he was doing. The man was wearing rags, just like himself. Harry shook him tentatively. No response. He felt the man's forehead. Years on the streets had taught him to take care of himself, and Harry knew the man had a fever.

"Why not?" he murmured to himself.

* * *

Remus Lupin awoke, and caught a whiff of an incredibly familiar scent, one that he couldn't quite place. He heard someone humming cheerily. "You're awake!" A child's voice. The humming came to a halt.

"What- who…?"

"… Sorry, it's just, you were practically dead- an-and the door was open, and I shouldn't have and if you want- I was just leaving, I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Remus cried as the small boy started sidling towards the door. The boy froze as though he had been hexed.

He sat up, ignoring the waves of dizziness which attacked him. "Will you come here?" He tried not to frighten the child, who looked as though he was steeling himself for punishment.

Harry did not know why terrible things always happened to him. He had always just thought that either he had done something to deserve it, or it was something which everyone must go through. This was partially why he was not braced for what happened next.

Remus's eyes widened as he saw the boy close up for the first time. Like a ghost, he stood, and before he knew it, embraced the young boy. Harry stiffened automatically.

"Oh, God, Harry, I knew you were alive, I knew it couldn't have been true. I searched and searched for months after they said you were dead, and I was ready to kill those wretched Dursleys. Dumbledore was no help at all, they thought I had gone mad, and I almost did. First Lily and James, then Peter, and Sirius was sent to Azkaban." Tears slid down the werewolf's face.

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm Remus, but of course you would not remember me- you were only a baby then. I knew your parents, Harry. Did you know you look just like your father? But you have your mother's eyes. How did you come here?" he held Harry at arms length by the shoulders to see him better.

Harry was mutinous. This man, whoever he was, seemed to be telling the truth. He decided to withhold his judgement of "Remus" until later. He changed the subject.

"You looked for me?" Harry grasped onto the few parts of the man's conversation he had understood, ignoring the question.

"_Everywhere_. Dumbledore didn't even notice you weren't at the Dursleys until weeks had passed, and the tracking charm he had apparently put on you had disappeared as well. The Order, not to mention the Ministry, was in an uproar- Harry Potter had vanished off the face of the planet, and Albus Dumbledore hadn't even realized it. Tonks came with me to the Dursleys to find any clue as to where you might have gone, and she agreed not to tell Dumbledore."

"You went to the Dursleys?"

"Harry, I swear, if I had known about the way they had been treating you, I would have--" for the first time, Harry saw something feral in the man's face.

"-Can I stay here with you then?" Harry interrupted anxiously.

* * *

**Author 1:** Write on how you think the story is processing! What do you think should happen next?

**Author 2:** Now, be a good person and click the little white and lavender-ish button below this with the green words on it and review!


	3. New Home

**Disclaimer:** Go to the previous chapters, you'll find one there.

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Home  
**

Remus stopped and stared at Harry, a starved look in his eyes.

"You- you want to stay - with me?"

"I mean if that's okay with you." Harry said hastily. "I've only been here for a day, but I really like the forest, and there's this bird, in a tree near the stream, and it's injured its wing."

There was a pregnant pause. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Remus Lupin lay in bed, stroking hair off the forehead of the little boy sleeping beside him. A conflicting argument kept recurring in his mind. _What have you done? James' boy- You never should have agreed. What will you do at the next full moon? You will never forgive yourself if you hurt him. He's in danger_ **_every_** _moment he stays with you. _Remus visualized a mini devil version of himself standing on one shoulder.****He sighed deeply as the angelic side of his conscience took hold.

_Harry has nowhere else to go, not that you'd be able to let him leave you anyway. He needs someone to finally take care of him; you're the only one he has left, and admit it, you need him too! You don't have to let anyone know. The forest is enchanted- nobody can enter without your permission at any rate. What are you planning to tell the boy? 'Oh, yeah, Harry? I just remembered. I have a monthly problem, which I temporarily forgot about, so you have to go back on the streets. Buh-bye now.'_ -? _Pros outweigh cons, Lupin. Harry is not leaving. _The angel smirked uncharacteristically at its victory.

He would not tell Dumbledore, Remus decided. At least not yet- Dumbledore had been far too tolerant with the Dursleys, and above that, with Harry's disappearance and supposed death. McGonagall? In due course. Tonks... yes- after all, he didn't know much about taking care of children. She would be a great help. _She can do the shopping part._ Remus wasn't one for the shops. Werewolves generally had a tendency to feel that way. With a satisfied gleam in his eyes he lay awake for a while, and at length, fell asleep.

* * *

"And then, do you know what James did? He said he wanted to go back and check if the prank had worked. He took the invisibility cloak, 'course, but the he slipped on some soap Wormtail had spilled near the entrance of the corridor. The cloak fell off him, and he would have been caught if anyone had been looking toward the left side of the passage rather than the side that had all the charms and transfiguration work done on it.

By this point, we were all practically shouting at him to come back and hide in the broom cupboard. It was one of our first pranks, actually. Now that I think about it, the cupboard did have a one-way see-through charm on it, so he could have easily just sat there with the rest of us and watched. James never got caught then. However, none of us could have guessed what he actually had gone to do." Remus paused, a distant look on his face.

"Go on, uncle Moony." Harry's face was rapt with attention. Tonks grinned.

"Yeah, go on '_uncle_' Moony." Remus never had to worry about whether she and Harry would hit it off. Even though the two had only met each other three days ago, Harry had taken an immediate liking to Tonks and her metamorphing tricks. In fact, Remus was even just a little bit jealous. Harry had found him the day after the full moon, and Tonks visited him every month the day following the one he changed. Harry had hidden in the kitchen until Remus called him, ascertaining that Tonks had sworn not to tell anyone.

"Oh, alright then. James walked straight to where the hot pink muggle sparkles were falling from yellow clouds in the shape of Snape's head. He made a banner saying 'James Potter did this' appear from thin air and hang itself from between two clouds. Then he came right back, shut the cupboard's door, sat down, and said 'What is the point of being a great prankster if you can't even claim credit for it?' After the verbal clobbering McGonagall gave him, I'm sure he thought differently. He didn't do it again, anyway. Ah, the impressionable ways of first years…"

"Uncle Moony?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You know how you said that Voldemort killed my mum and dad?"

Remus exchanged glances with Tonks. "Yes?"

"If mum and dad died, then what happened to Padfoot and Wormtail? Did Voldemort kill them because of me too?"

"Harry, You-Know-Who didn't do it because of you. I don't think anyone actually knows why he killed," Tonks said gently. "Remus, tell him. He deserves to know."

"Harry," the werewolf began hesitantly, uncertain whether he should let the child know. "Harry, you have to understand. Those were dark times, nobody knew who to trust. Deaths, disappearances, were everyday news. A werewolf like me- well, let's just say that I can't blame them. Lily and James decided not to make me secret keeper, so Sirius was the primary choice. That made him the only one who could betray them to Voldemort. After Wormtail found out, well, he had no chance to begin with - poor Peter had always been bested in duelling by each of us. He was livid, obviously, and I can't blame him. I wasn't there, but they say he went after Sirius, confronted him, and Black slaughtered him with no mercy, along with more than a dozen muggles on the street. There was no trial; too many witnesses, muggle accounts of what had happened. He was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison, and fittingly too, may I add." Remus said bitterly.

There was a pause. Tonks had the feeling that Remus had never spoken to anyone about this before, and had wanted to say it for ages. Harry's eyes were wide, and even at his youthful age, he appreciated how hard it was for Remus to tell him everything.

"I never visited him," Remus burst out abruptly. "All they found of poor Wormtail was a finger, and I never had the nerve to go- to go to Azkaban and ask him _why_. I was- I am too afraid, Harry." He raised his head to look at his best friend's son. "I am afraid that he will tell me that he is all too willing to do it again. To obey a master whom we swore together we despised."

Harry spoke for the first time since Lupin had started talking, his brow furrowed. "Uncle Moony, you told me Sirius' family respected Voldemort, but you said that Sirius didn't want to be like them, too. He hated them, and that's why he was in Gryffindor with you and dad and Wormtail. From what you've said, I don't think Sirius would ever betray his friends. He loved them."

The two adults stared at him, shocked at the wise words the young boy had spoken. "I never thought about it that way…" Tonks said slowly. "Maybe Harry has a point."

"There was too much proof. Nobody other than Sirius could have possibly handed Lily and James' location over. He was the secret keeper." Even as he argued, there was a hint of hope in Remus' voice.

"Sirius wasn't given a trial, Remus. No one ever heard his side of the story. What if- ?"

"Tonks, if it's true that Sirius is innocent, he's been in Azkaban for seven years. Even if, by some miracle, he is blameless and we can prove that to the ministry, the chance of him is being sane- the dementors…" A look of dawning realization and horror came upon his face. "What have we done?"

"Remus what if the witnesses were wrong? It certainly wouldn't be the first time the ministry has made a mistake. Surely Dumbledore could persuade Fudge to give him a belated trial, if we told him our suspicions but didn't mention Harry's hand in it? I reckon we should visit him first."

Remus looked as though he had aged years in the past ten minutes. "You don't know what this means. If Sirius is not guilty- Tonks I haven't gone to see him in _seven years_. Azkaban does things to people- what if he doesn't forgive me? I condemned him as much as the ministry did- I didn't do anything- I never thought he might be innocent. If I had protested, held onto the hope that he hadn't done it, then he may have been spared of prison."

"I don't think just sitting here will help," Tonks said sternly. "We have a prisoner to meet, Remus, and if not all, then you may redeem yourself slightly by helping free him if what we think is true."

"Alright, first things first, Harry is staying here with you."

"What-?"

"No way, I'm not staying-!"

"I want to go too-!"

"We can take him, it's his godfather-!"

"FINE!" Remus shouted. "We can all go."

* * *

Sirius Black shivered as a dementor passed him once again. He gazed at the date of the newspaper he had managed to get one of the morning guards to lend him. August 6th: a week since his dead godson's eighth birthday. "Happy Birthday to you…" he sang to himself quietly.

Without warning, someone banged on the door to his cell. A rough-looking guard grinned at him through the bars. "Lucky day, Black, you got yourself some visitors."

Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief as three people walked into view. _No. Fucking. Way._

_

* * *

_**Author 1:** Thank you! We got more reviews than we were expecting, so we really appreciate it. Sorry the chapters are so short- we're trying to go as fast as possible without it affecting the quality of the writing. For those of you who are REALLY eager for more words by us, **_try my other story _**or our profile page- it's so long, it's practically a story of its own, with the occasional hints of my- ahem- 'witty humour'…

** Author 2:** Eeeeek! (Shrieks in Author 1's ear) Thanks, guys! Please review! Your words spur us on! (Look at the bottom of our profile to see the date for the next chapter!)


	4. Prisoner and the Promise

DC: J. K. Rowling's.

_Without warning, someone banged on the door to his cell. A rough-looking guard grinned at him through the bars. "Lucky day, Black, you got yourself some visitors." _

_Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief as three people walked into view. No. Fucking. Way._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Prisoner and the Promise**

Tonks shuddered as the guard ushered the dementors out past her. _Nightmare, living with those things for seven years._

"Sirius?" Remus asked hesitantly. No answer.

Harry watched as the dirty figure in front of them put his head between his knees and began to rock on the spot, muttering to himself. He thought he could hear some of what was being said. "… no way… nutty … going bonkers… ever visit… dreaming…barmy … death eater plot… _getting old_…"

"Is he mad?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Remus ignored him. "Sirius?" he asked again, more persistently this time. The figure was still, then moved as though bracing itself.

"'Kay, I've decided that since I'm quite obviously either dreaming or hallucinating, there's no harm in talking to you until you all decide to leave me alone."

Tonks furrowed her brow. "I don't think people normally come to the conclusion that someone is safe to chat with if they think that they're either hallucinating or asleep." she whispered.

"Sirius this isn't a dream or a halluci"-- Remus stopped speaking abruptly as he realized that Sirius had started singing to himself quietly with his fingers in his ears.

"Well this isn't proving to be very productive," Tonks glanced at Sirius to make sure he still wasn't listening. "I don't think he's actually crazy- I think he just doesn't want to believe that we're here. Maybe you should introduce me and Harry to him?"

The singing stopped and the prisoner spoke to them once again. "Are you ready to stop the nonsense now?" Sirius did his best imitation of a prissy old lady's voice, and Harry noticed his eyes were unfocused and rather distant.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nice to meet you. Call me Tonks."

"So you're Andromeda's daughter? You were only 13 then…"

"And this is Harry, you remember him, right?"

Sirius' eyes were clear all of a sudden, and his voice had a sharp edge to it as he glared at Remus. "My godson's dead. That arsehole Dumbledore let him die. And Harry had black hair, not blonde. I would never forget James' only heir."

"Harry ran away from those idiotic Dursleys Dumbledore placed him with. He found me about five days ago, and believe me, I was shocked too. He stopped wearing his glasses a long time ago, and they had a tracking charm on them. We figured he was too recognizable so I changed his appearance temporarily."

"I don't believe you- wait, Dumbledore made him live with the _Dursleys?_"

"Tonks, watch to see if anyone's coming. And yes; we can both have a discussion with him about it once we get your version of what happened. You see, no one actually knows that Harry's alive yet." Remus pulled a muggle wig off of Harry's hair.

Sirius' eyes roved over Harry's face hungrily. "Let's say I trusted you." The eyes rose to meet the werewolf's. "Why now? After all these years, not a single person had faith in me, not a single person came to ask me my side of the story. Not even you, Remus. I waited, oh, yes, I did. Two whole years, I hoped that you would come, that you, of all people, would"- his voice cracked and a single tear slid down his left cheek, carving a path through the dirt on his face.

"Eventually, I had to succumb to what the dementors are so greatly known for- despair. What I felt then was nothing to what I suffered through when I heard of what happened to Harry. All my years in Azkaban combined couldn't have killed me as much as Harry's death did. To know that the only person you have left worth living for is gone as well-" Sirius's gaze returned to Harry, but he continued speaking as though to himself. "Again I ask you- why now?"

The entire time Sirius had been talking, Remus's face had grown whiter and whiter. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and barely more than a whisper. Harry and Tonks watched silently. "I was a coward, Sirius, too afraid to face you if the Prophet's story was true. I was a-

"-terrible, untrusting, mean, unfaithful, treacherous, snotty git." Sirius supplied helpfully.

"Yes, and more! Now I've finally gathered up the courage to come and ask you what really happened." He raised his head to look at Sirius, who had painfully gotten up and was leaning against the back wall of the cellar, watching him. "Will you tell me?"

"… Alright, if only for the sake of some conversation around here. Dementors aren't really much for discussions." Sirius snorted grimly. "I suppose you've heard the Prophet's version? Well they've got at least a little right. Halloween, 1981. I was hiding in muggle London then, because Dumbledore reckoned I was too close to Lily and James. He thought Voldemort might come after me as well. I had heard from Dung that you had gone underground. We suspected you, Remus and I can't say I haven't regretted it. Of course everyone thought that Lily and James made me secret keeper after it happened, and they were going to, at first. But I was too obvious a choice. At the last minute, it was changed to Peter."

"No." Remus's face was drawn and his entire body was tense.

"Peter betrayed them. I didn't know. I went out to clear my head a bit that night, I couldn't sleep. "

_Flashback:_

I quickly lock the gate behind me, making sure that my wand is still in my pocket. It was after midnight, but I hadn't been able to sleep. Shivering slightly as a cold breeze ruffles the leaves of the willow trees that line the street, I head for the shops, thinking I'd get myself one of those hot cappuccinos muggles love.

The streets are oddly crowded, and there are shouts of joy and celebration in the air. _Maybe Halloween is a big thing here?_ I think offhandedly. I'm jostled and pushed as I make my way through the people, listening to the loud bangs and watching as light from fireworks glints off windows. _Wait, these aren't muggles_. I eye the robes they're wearing, surprised. I try to ignore the ominous feeling I get as I tap one of the wizards on the shoulder, and enquire as to the cause of celebration.

The wizard seems slightly astonished. "You don't know? Why sir, You-Know-Who has finally been vanquished! And they're saying that the Potter boy had a hand in it- Harry Potter, a one year old boy, resisted the killing curse!" The wizard began to turn back around. I stopped him, my knuckles white against his midnight blue cloak. The world was spinning- Peter- the secret keeper- no, no, _no._

"The parents- what happened to the parents- Lily and James Potter?"

"Murdered weren't they? By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself! But what are the deaths of two if thousands are saved?"

I resisted the urge to throttle the man. _Peter_.

I remember Mad-Eye telling me that Peter was renting a room in the Hog's Head. I apparate to the inn, where the man at the counter tells me that 'Mr Pettigrew left just that night.' I then apparate to his home in muggle London, on a street crowded similarly to mine. The blood is pounding through my head- I know he betrayed them- Voldemort had no other way of finding out. Lily and James had placed their trust in the wrong friend- although James, of course, would have regarded it the height of dishonour to suspect his friends. Thinking of him enraged me more.

"PETER!?" He's not in the building- I storm back out, determined to find him, wand clutched in my sweaty hand. I head back on to the road and there he is- grinning maliciously. No shame, no regret on his face.

"PETER!" I shove through the crowd, deaf to the angry protests that follow me. He sees me, and he starts running. Soon I corner him in an alley. We're both breathing hard, and there's a harsh pain in my chest. _Lily. James. Harry is an orphan- all because of him!_

"Sirius- it's not my fault; I had no choice. The dark lord-"

"THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!" I tackle him, thrust him against the wall, and make his wand fly out of his hand.

Wormtail changed his tactic. "You know they had it coming don't you, Sirius? The dark lord already knew half of the prophecy-"

I try to keep my voice calm. "The dark lord? But Peter, it's only his death eaters who call him that." Bursts of anger made my voice harsh; it came out as little more than a whisper.

"I'll be rewarded more than any other- he'll be back. The dark lord-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE DARK LORD! You- Lily and James - you murdered them! Were you there, huh, Peter? Did you watch them die? Did you do it? The killing curse?" I push harder on his throat, watching in a grim satisfaction as his eyes bulge out.

"Do you want to kill me, Sirius? For what I did to them- you want to, don't you? Say it, you know the incantation, two words and I'll be gone."

"Death's not enough for you Peter. I'll tell them, I'll tell everyone and you'll be sent to-"

A small crowd began to gather, muggles and witches alike, watching the scene.

"YOU BETRAYED THEM, SIRIUS BLACK! YOU WERE THE SECRET KEEPER! THEY TRUSTED YOU! … NO, Sirius, please! Don't kill me like you killed the Potters-" Wormtail shouted, an evil gleam in his eye.

"What?!" Despite myself, my grip slackens slightly in disbelief. "Pettigrew, what the hell are you babbling a-"

"Accio wand!" Peter points his recovered wand at the crowds, and I hear him mutter the blasting curse.

"No!" All of a sudden, my hands are holding air and blood has splattered onto my arm. I see his animagus form disappear into a sewer drain, but before I can go after him, Aurors have surrounded _me_ instead.

"Stop, it's Peter you should be going after! Let me go, I can still catch him!" And I laughed- I laughed at the irony of it, at the mockery and the voice in my head that whispered - "_you weren't there. It's all your fault- they died because of YOU!" - _I laughed at the excruciating pain of it all.

_End Flashback._

_** "**__I _went after him, not the other way around! The Aurors surrounded me before I could chase after him. He went into a sewage pipe, Remus; you know his form was a rat. We should've guessed it right then- a rat was what he turned out to be," Sirius spat. "I found out that I wasn't to be given a trail. Notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Sentenced to a life in Azkaban, I could only hope that you or Dumbledore would still believe in me. Took you longer than expected, but here we are."

Tonks pulled Remus aside, out of the cell's hearing range. "What if he's lying? For all we know, he might have been sitting here formulating a cover story the whole time he's been trapped."

"He is not lying, Tonks." There was a certain decisiveness in his voice which made Tonks not question him any further. Remus walked back to where Sirius had been watching them curiously.

"Sirius, my friend, do you forgive me?" Remus stared at him anxiously.

"Well, the way I see it; it's either forgiving you or another ten years in Azkaban. Isn't much choice, is there?" Remus looked away sadly. "But then again, I suppose I might've missed you just a bit." Sirius winked at them. With that, the two men hugged each other through the bars.

Tonks rolled her eyes and crouched down beside Harry. "Men." Harry heard her say. Then she winked at Harry (looking abnormally Sirius-like, Harry thought) and banged her elbow against the bars. "OUCH!" Sirius and Remus sprang apart, both with a deer-in-the-headlights look on their faces. "Sorry- tripped over Harry."

"First things first, we should work out how to get you out of here," Remus muttered, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Harry guessed that he wasn't the only one who had suspected that a part of Tonks' clumsiness was faked.

"What if I give you my memory from then- to show to Dumbledore?"

Tonks rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Dear cousin, I know it's been long, but you can't do that without a wand. Ours were taken on the way in, and you haven't had yours for seven years."

"Dear Nymphadora, watch and learn. Do you have a container of some sort?"

"Oh, great. No, I do not."

"Maybe next time then-that is to say if you'll be visiting again."

"Of course! We'll be back before the end of the week, and next time, with a way to get you out," Lupin said determinedly.

"Oh, but-" Sirius was cut off as the guard came back.

"Visiting hours are over- out, please."

Harry looked back one last time before he left, noticing as he did so that Sirius had collapsed onto the ground and that the dementors were back once again.

* * *

"So…" Harry decided to make a stab at a conversation as they walked into the forest. It had been awfully quiet since they had left Azkaban. Lupin was very upset that he had been mistaken about Sirius. (_How could I have been so dim-witted? Sirius was right- I am a __terrible, untrusting, mean, unfaithful, treacherous, snotty git__.)_

No one answered him. The last time he had decided to fill the silence, at least Tonks had coughed… Harry sighed. They'd come around. As soon as they got Padfoot out of prison.

Harry was uneasy as well. The thought that his parents' betrayer was out there somewhere prodded relentlessly at his mind. Wormtail was still alive: hiding, lurking. It seemed to Harry that the world would never be a better place. Nonetheless, he couldn't stand the silence that had fallen between them.

Harry couldn't bear the fact that Remus was so upset. He was a Marauder; Marauders never have frowns on their faces. But then again, look at Sirius. He was not exactly what Remus had described him as. That was what had affected Moony the most.

They were at home before he knew it and at last Remus finally spoke, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Uncle Moony." Harry reassured, and really it wasn't.

"Don't you see, Harry? _It is_! Sirius is your godfather! If I hadn't been such a self-centered fool and gone to talk to Sirius in Azkaban, none of this would have happened." Remus stopped.

Harry was confused, and seeing the bewildered look on his face, the werewolf continued agonizingly. "You wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys; you would've known how your parents had looked like all your life, and you wouldn't have had to wait seven years. And it's all- my- fault!" Remus banged his fist on the wall with each word.

"Stop it. Just Stop! All you're doing is feeling sorry for yourself!" Tonks rounded on Remus, who looked as astonished as Harry felt. "I can't stand it anymore - you have to get over it! Sirius forgave you, didn't he?"

"It's easy to forgive someone for a wrong they've done, but it's harder- much harder, to forgive yourself for something you've made to happen, especially when you've discerned that there's a part of you that knows you might have been able to stop it from happening at all."

"Oh, forget it. I'm just going to have to wait for you to realize you're being too hard on yourself, aren't I?"

"But I made a mistake—"

"-that anyone could have made," Harry finished.

"But it had to be me." Remus added with a whisper.

"Harry," Remus began, his voice sounding normal again. "Promise me that you'll never let any of your friends down, that you'll never give them a chance to complain."

Harry immediately thought about Hermione. Certainly, she probably had other friends. Harry wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember him at all. He had broken a promise. He never went to meet her at the park like he was supposed too. Of course, he was too busy running away from kidnappers to worry about the promise he made to her, then, but now --

He wondered if she would be there tomorrow. If she was, would she play with him? Would she be irate with him? Would she even recognize him?

"Uncle Moony, can you take me to the park tomorrow?"

Remus was slightly perplexed with the sudden twist in the conversation, but he ignored it. "Sure. How come?"

"It's time to make amends."

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "That's my Prongslet."

* * *

"There she is, Uncle Moony."

"We'll be around here, Harry, do what you have to do." Remus smiled.

"Hermione!" Harry waved to the so-named girl. He saw her brows furrow as soon as he called her name, then a smile quirking her lips when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hi Harry!" Hermione said, getting off of her knees (she was in the sandbox) and dusting her dress off a bit (it was light blue today, the colour of the sky).

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling extremely guilty.

"For what?"

Harry glanced at her to make sure she wasn't angry enough at him to be pretending she didn't know what he was talking about, but she looked genuinely confused. "For not being here a couple of days ago- you know, I promised!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember telling mum that." Hermione frowned. "She said it was probably for a very important reason that you hadn't come. That is, when I told her you didn't seem like the type to lie."

"I would have been here if I could. But you'll never believe what happened." Harry said as they started making their way towards Hermione's mother. She was sitting on the bench across the street, smiling.

"What—oh, god! Look at that cat!" Hermione rushed over to a ferocious-looking orange cat that had somehow managed to get itself stuck in a tree. Harry followed. "Oh, no! The poor kitty needs help!" She looked towards her mum, who was too short to reach it anyhow. By the time she looked back towards the tree, Harry was already climbing up. As soon as he was at the top, the cat jumped onto his head. Hermione snickered.

"Why don't you try climbing down a tree with a cat on your head?" Harry muttered, slightly miffed.

As soon as he got down, Hermione took the little kitten off of Harry's head. "Hmm... I wonder if someone lost him- or her. I'll call it Crookshanks."

"Maybe we should take the cat to your mom. She'll know what to do."

"Ah, Harry nice to see you again," Mrs. Granger said. "And these must be your parents." Confused, Harry looked behind him. Uncle Moony and Tonks had walked up without him noticing.

"Oh, no, I think you're mistaken." Remus laughed. "I'm Harry's Uncle, Remus Lupin, and she's a friend of mine- Nymphadora Tonks," Remus waved his hand at Tonks and then his eyes turned solemn, "Harry's parents are—"

"-at home." Harry interrupted. "Uncle Moony just brought me to the park today." Remus looked bemused, but with the look that Harry was giving him, he didn't interject.

"Umm…Hi, call me Tonks." Tonks smiled, resisting the urge to turn her hair bubble-gum pink again. They had decided that a more… inconspicuous colour was befitting, because from what Harry had said, Hermione's parents were muggles and it was best to make a good impression. "And you must be Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Tonks. Jean Granger."

"Well," Tonks said, clapping her hands in delight. "Now that the introductions are made, how about we go for ice-cream?"

Remus looked at his watch. "Tonks, I have to go; if you're going for ice-cream you wouldn't mind bringing Harry home would you?"

"No problem," Tonks said cheerily.

"Bye, Uncle Moony!" Harry waved, and Remus waved back.

"Moony?" Jean Granger asked, confused.

"It's just a nickname from his old days."

"So, how about that ice-cream?" Hermione said suggestively, loving the idea of eating it with her friend.

"To the ice-cream stand we go then," Tonks laughed.

They walked for a while, following Mrs. Granger, who said she knew a shop with especially delicious scoops. Soon, they arrived. The shop was decorated with bright banners, and it had a small crowd of happy customers all around the front. As they walked in, Harry noticed a boy who seemed about his own age whining loudly.

"I _told_ you mother, I don't want ice cream from a stupid muggle shop; god knows what they put in it." He had white-blonde hair, and was pulling on his mother's skirt persistently.

"Draco, please don't be like that. You wanted ice-cream and now you're getting it- just promise not to tell your father we went to a muggle shop, or I won't buy you that new owl you wanted."

Author 1: Very cliché, I know. Longer chapter this time, to make up for the time. Also because it's holidays. This one was a bit hard for me to write, so Author 1 helped me on it by writing the scene following Azkaban for me to edit and put in the story. For those of you who are REALLY eager for more words by us, _**try my other stories **_or our profile page. Also, to elucidate, Tonks is about 21 and Remus is 28.

Author 2: We just noticed recently that none of the italics are showing up, so this one should be a little better! Hope you guys like it- if you do, REVIEW! (We made this one longer, just for you readers!) _**30 reviews before next update! (By the way, 2 minutes before, I accidentally updated the wrong document, so if there's any confusion, that would be it)**_


	5. Wizards and the Wandless

_**Gasp: **_**Is it an update? Can it be?**

**Yes.**

A BIG thanks to all our reviewers, and an apology for having the thank you delayed so long. Without you guys, this story might've not been continued past the first chapter.

Thanks for the advice, too, and sorry to disappoint, but this story will NOT be Harry/Hermione, nor will it be Ginny/Harry. :P(cries). They're too much like siblings. And we don't ship Harry/Ginny much. As to Remus's monthly problem, Tonks takes Harry away on full moon days/nights. Please pardon any mistakes in spelling, etc, made by us. Pointing them out is appreciated.

So thank you: lildevil0644, Heidi191976, Angela, Hannah, Noneya, You-Don't-Know-Who, Twilight4eternity, Buffalo1fromSalem, IndigoSkyFlying, Makurayami Ookami, Faenea, tumshie, DeliaDee, smartypants, oragnite, midblue, Potterlove179, Advent Griever, LadyCalus, jabarber69, ,00, , King Of Wolves, nessie, Mandolarian Knight, huskerfan, starboy454, Heidi191976, annv, panther73110, Alex Knight, Astromutt, saskiawrites

Sorry if we missed anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wizards and the Wandless**

_They walked for a while, following Mrs. Granger, who said she knew a shop with especially delicious scoops. Soon, they arrived. The shop was decorated with bright banners, and it had a small crowd of happy customers all around the front. As they walked in, Harry noticed a boy who seemed about his own age whining loudly_

"_I _told_ you mother, I don't want ice cream from a stupid muggle shop; god knows what they put in it." He had white-blonde hair, and was pulling on his mother's skirt persistently. _

"_Draco, please don't be like that. You wanted ice-cream and now you're getting it- just promise not to tell your father we went to a muggle shop, or I won't buy you that new owl you wanted." _

"Fine- !"

Harry's attention was diverted from the boy as Mrs. Granger asked him what flavour he would like.

"Vanilla's fine, Mrs. Granger, thank you." He looked around for the blonde again, but he was gone.

"Strawberry for me, mum, thanks," Hermione said.

* * *

Harry and Tonks were both grinning happily and walking with a spring in their step as they entered the house. After having an extra scoop of ice cream, they were both rather overexcited, and had waved farewell to the Grangers with promises to meet again. They would have decided on a date, but Tonks didn't know whether they would be preoccupied with a certain blameless captive.

"Hey, Remus? You home yet, honey?" Tonks called out, winking at Harry.

"Yeah, honey, you home yet?" Harry grinned back at Tonks.

No answer.

"He's probably trying to get a meeting with the headmaster. We've heard a rumour that it's rather hard to get in touch with Dumbledore nowadays. How about we get started on an early dinner till he comes back?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Sure. I'll set the table first."

Harry was just laying out the spoons when he heard the sound of the door opening. "I'm home," Remus called out, sounded drained and tired.

"We're in the kitchen!"

Lupin walked in slowly. He tried to smile at Harry, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

Tonks stood by the stove. At the look on his face, she asked, "What happened?"

Remus flopped down with a sigh. "Dumbledore's gone. Order business. No one knows when he'll be back, but Moody reckons that it probably won't be until at least mid-November. I heard from Dung that he's gone into the Trigorian Mountains. The only things that live there are the giants and dragons. There's no way to contact him, either. The ministry is trying to track him, so we're ordered not to owl him."

"_Mid-November?!_ But surely if it's an emergency- ?"

"No."

The room collapsed into a heavy silence.

"… on a brighter note, I have something for you, Harry."

Harry glanced up and noticed for the first time that Remus was holding a long, thin package in his hands.

"It's a Cleansweep 1990, not the best, but-" he was cut off as Harry enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you."

Moony flushed. "Well, it's not much, but I thought that we should at least teach you how to fly- otherwise when Sirius gets out of Azkaban, he'll be horrified that his godson still doesn't know how to sit on a broom." Harry noticed he said 'when' and not 'if'.

"How about Remus helps me with dinner while you take that broom outside and practice a bit? But be careful, it's harder than it looks and I'm not looking forward to repairing broken bones tonight."

"Lean forwards to speed up, and pull it upwards to stop. If you want to go down or raise it higher, just lean the front either up or down. Don't go past the forest's boundary. Make sure no one sees you, although it's unlikely that anyone will. Come back before dark, or you might get lost," the man instructed, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, mum!" Harry said, rolling his eyes slightly. Remus handed the broom to him as he ran outside.

"He's not even nervous," Tonks commented.

"He truly is his father's son."

* * *

Harry headed back in when it grew too dark for him to see the house. Flying was exhilarating- it felt like anything and everything he had ever wanted put together. He loved the feeling of being alone in an empty world. The absolute silence but for the wind in his ears. He adored the rush of the scenery, of the universe flying by around him. The thought that every trouble, problem, and setback had never existed, and never would. It was perfect.

He landed lightly a few feet away from the front of the cabin. There was black smoke pouring out of the door and the windows. Quashing an overwhelming feeling of panic, he dropped the broom and rushed inside, covering his mouth with his fingers.

"Uncle Moony? Tonks?" Harry shouted. Then quietly, "Please, no."

He sighed in relief as he heard voices. "I _told_ you not to put the water into the butter, now look, it's boiled into the stove."

"Well it didn't say not to in the instructions! And why don't you keep a muggle fire extinguisher around here? They're really useful, you know."

"I don't keep one because, _normally_, wizards use their wands to put fires out, not fire anguishes."

"A wand is of no use when you can't find it because in your panic you dropped it into the sinkhole."

"You _accioed_ it back, so it's not like I lost it forever or something, jeez!"

"…Seriously, you are _so _immature!"

"And you call yourself the very epitome of maturity, do you?"

"Guys," Harry interrupted their bickering. "How about I help with the cooking?"

* * *

"Anyone up for hot chocolate?" Tonks asked while Remus read Harry a story.

"Sure."

"I'll lend a hand," Harry said quickly, the kitchen disaster fresh on his mind.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I can make hot chocolate, you know, it's not even hard. That butter fiasco was a one-time thing." Then, "Mostly, anyway."

"Alright then, but make sure-" Harry stopped talking as she turned around, rolling her eyes again, and left towards the kitchen.

"… I _did_ tell her not to put the water into the butter."

"… I believe you…" Harry sighed.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry ran towards his best friend. It was the second week of November. The days had passed quickly, each one blurring into the next. They visited Sirius in Azkaban every day; there was no news of Dumbledore still. Meetings with the Grangers had continued on a fairly regular basis, and after thinking it over repeatedly, Tonks and Remus had brought McGonagall in on their secret -- another person now knew of Harry's existence.

Hermione stood on the path in her front yard, which was overgrown with beautiful flowers and surrounded with a low white fence.

"Hermione, you're covered in dirt!"

"You sound just like mum, Harry. I've only been helping her in the garden." Jean appeared behind her beaming daughter, and nodded to Tonks and Remus.

"Let's get you inside and all cleaned up, now, dear," she said to Hermione.

"But mum, I want to keep helping in the garden! I don't want to go inside yet, please, mum? Harry can help!" The grin faded away.

"Hermione." Her mother's voice had a hint of warning in it.

"Fine." The little girl crossed her arms and glared at a spot past her mother's shoulder. All of a sudden, clouds filled the sky and the previously sunny day vanished. Light rain pattered down on the five's shoulders, and Hermione gazed up uneasily.

Tonks and Remus glanced at each other. "Do you think- ?"

"Definitely."

Jean stared at her daughter. What was happening?

Remus took lead. "Miss Granger, I think your daughter is a witch."

"What?! How dare you-?" her face darkened in offense.

Tonks cut in smoothly, "No, what he means is that she can do magic- Harry can too, and we're both wizards as well. Has anything else like this happened before? When she felt very happy or- or angry?"

Remus looked at her thankfully.

"Well, I think she may have turned her father's hair green once or twice, when she was young…"

Harry grasped Hermione's hand reassuringly. "It's okay," he whispered. "I can do it too."

Soon the rain was too much, so they hurriedly went inside, Harry explaining all that he had learned about magic and Hogwarts in the past few months.

"Really? There's a ministry that controls underage magic? But why didn't I get a warning then?"

"It's because we don't have wands yet. Accidental magic doesn't register."

"Oh."

Hermione's mother closed the curtains over the purple and silver flashes riddling the now dark, cloud-filled sky. The sound of rain pattered loudly, relentlessly on the roof.

"Harry?" Thoughtful.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think causes storms?"

"… I think it's when too many unlikely things are happening in the world all at once. Like a couple that's been broken up for years getting back together. Or like a baby surviving a huge accident. Or someone who's sworn never to fall in love breaking their vow."

"…"

"What about you?"

"… I never really thought about it before. I like your explanation, though…" Then, "I think it might be a magic all on its own. I love it when it rains. The fresh smell, like everything mucky is gone. The world is all shiny. Especially summer storms. For some reason, it feels really odd to me that even though it's dark and pouring out, it's still warm as though on a summer's day. All the colours in the sky change, and there are new colours, impossible ones, like shades of crimson and orange which the sun never really makes it to when it's setting or rising on a regular day. Does that make sense?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

Hermione's mum walked in from the kitchen, and flopped down next to Tonks. "I never really asked properly before, but how come Harry's parents never visit? Surely he doesn't live with you and Remus?"

"Oh, I don't live with Re-"

"Harry's parents are d-"

"They're on err- vacation!"

Jean looked at Harry curiously. "Don't answer if I'm being nosy, but for how long?"

"… January," Harry said off the top of his head. "Yes, they're on um, official wizard business."

"How about you all come over for Yule dinner, then? I can't imagine how lonely it would be spending it without you parents. Hermione, Robert, and I would appreciate the company, and after all, the more the merrier, no?"

Tonks and Remus looked anxious. "Please?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Jean ran her fingers slowly through Hermione's hair. Tonks, Harry, and Remus had left, and her daughter was lying tiredly in her lap.

"Mum, I'm scared. What if the other wizards don't like me like the kids at school? What if Harry sees the way they act and he leaves me too?"

"Don't worry, honey. I'll never leave you. I'll always be there and I'll take care of you and stay with you, even if no one else does." She kissed the top of the young girl's head. _Even if I die, I'll still watch over you, until you find your own guardian angel._

* * *

_December 5__th__:_

"Dumbledore's back! I've owled him a letter asking him when we can meet for urgent business and he said the tenth, Tonks! Sirius will be free!" Remus shouted joyfully as he picked her up and spun her around happily.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" Tonks laughed. "We should tell Harry!"

"Wait, I forgot to tell you- Harry is staying at the Grangers until nine tonight. What say you we do something- to celebrate?"

"Alright, then. We can let him know when he gets back."

Remus grinned and pushed her towards the living room, summoning firewhiskey while he was at it. What he was planning to do would be too hard if he wasn't drunk. And he just happened to know that Tonks was always in a better mood after being erm- _slightly_ intoxicated.

* * *

"Hey Dorakins?"

"Yes, Mussy?"

"Let's play What If."

"And how would you happen to know that muggle game?"

"Jamsie taught it to me. Will you play?"

"Only if you summon more firewhiskey."

"But you have a wand too!"

Singsong, "Then I won't play-ay."

"Fine then. _Accio_ firewhiskey."

"Good. Now you start."

"What if… I asked you to jump off a cliff?"

"I would kill you first. Now my turn, cookies? Okay. What if you either had to eat a doggie or a monkey- which would you dig into?"

"Monkey."

"Why?" Her brow furrowed.

"Because doggies eat dog food. Can't imagine how horrible they would taste. Meanwhile, monkeys have been known to eat bananas; therefore, they most likely taste better."

"You're smart, Mussy."

"You're pretty, Dorakins."

"I know."

Remus leaned in a bit further. She was so close -

"Your turn Mussy, don't think I'd forget just because I am smashed to some extent."

"Oh, okay. What if, hypothetically, I ask you to marry me?"

"Then, hypothetically, I'd say that I'd rather marry a vampire. They're much more macho." Tonks giggled.

His face fell.

"What if, theoretically, I said that I've just lied to you?"

"Then I'd take this very box out of my pocket," he tapped said box, "and propose to you on one knee."

"What if you demonstrated now how you would do it if I said that?"

He didn't notice that she'd gotten two turns in a row. "Then I'd do this."

Remus slid off the sofa and stood on one knee, just as he'd said. "Dora Tonks, my sweetheart, my love, will you perpetrate the everlasting blunder that would be to exist in consecrated matrimony with this fool?"

"If you just asked me to marry you, then yes."

"Alright then," he carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. "We are now officially engaged."

"Oh, wait. One condition." Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "Can we get married on February the first?"

"That would be perfect. Now what do you say we go pick up Harrykins and break the news?"

"Okay. But one last thing," Tonks grabbed his shirt, pulling him up slightly, and closed the distance between them in a kiss. "What took you so long?"

* * *

_December 10__th: __**Dumbledore's office**_

"I shall arrange a meeting in regards to delayed trials immediately after you have left. You were right in informing me, Nymphadora, Remus. I can only hope that he will be free as soon as possible. Meanwhile, it is essential that you keep visiting him; it would not do for us to gain his trust, only to lose it again. I am curious, though, as to how you happened to come by this revelation."

Tonks glanced at Remus reassuringly before the werewolf spoke. "It's as I mentioned before, Dumbledore, I was telling Tonks here about Sirius' story."

"I'd heard the account from my mother, but Remus knew bits of it which weren't in the Prophet." Tonks said.

"Yes, and as I was telling her tales of our Marauder days, she interrupted me. She said, and rightly so, that Sirius wouldn't betray his friends because-" here Remus paused, his voice sounding choked. "-Because he loved them. At first I couldn't help but be sceptical, as were you, but some inkling of hope within me rose, and I went with her to meet Sirius in Azkaban. He told me what happened, and you saw it in the pensieve. I believe that neither of us thinks he is lying." He left out the part of Harry on purpose, he tampered with the memory and took Harry out of it.

Dumbledore knew that they had told him the truth, yet he could not help but feel that they were leaving something very important out. He decided not to press any further and left the matter for another time. He gazed out of his office's window at the forest outside. It was quickly growing dark.

"It's time you get going then. I have a few strings to pull, and a prisoner to execute the release of."

Bidding the old headmaster goodbye, the two left to pick up Sirius's godson from the Grangers, where Harry was beginning to spend most of his time teaching Hermione wandless magic and the like.

* * *

_Christmas Day_

"Stupid Fudge, just what you'd expect from him too, busiest when something important is happening. Thank God Dumbledore was able to get an appointment with him for the 27th, or I swear, I might've--" Tonks ranted

"Tonks. Calm down, you're going to tear that pretty skirt."

Tonks looked down to where she'd been pulling at a loose thread on her shoulderless blue top and black skirt. She changed her hair into light brown curls for the occasion. It wasn't too fancy, but she had refused to wear 'the torture device' her mother had picked out for her.

Remus wore a blue tie to match with Tonks, and a black suit as well. (After asking Harry to help him on what muggles wore to dinners and such).

After they were all ready, Harry with his hair tamed as best as possible and a mini-version of Remus's suit on, they waked to the outside of the forest. Tonks was just thankful that the forest had snow-repelling charms on it.

Jean Granger opened the door, smiling happily. She was wearing a simple dark green dress with a golden sash. Hermione was clinging to her leg, dressed similarly in a purple halter-top dress. "Oh, you're here, and just in time, too. The Christmas turkey is almost done. You all look amazing, but it's a miracle you didn't freeze!" She gestured in welcomingly. "Robert's in the kitchen. He's helping with dessert, but it's a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see."

Tonks thanked herself for the miracle that was a warming charm.

Harry walked in wonderingly. It was his first proper Christmas since he'd run away from the Dursleys. A mixture of pleasant scents filled the air with a happy atmosphere. He smelled pine, and the source became evident as they strode into the parlour. A beautiful tree, not fake like the one the Dursleys always brought out, but alive and glowing. Golden spheres and diamond ornaments hung from the edges of branches. Lights had been strung all the way around, and there was a brilliant star on the top.

"Wow," Harry breathed.

He turned to Hermione, who was blushing and clutching at her mother's hand. "You decorated it?"

"Um, yes, but mum lent a hand, and daddy picked me up so that I could put the star on top. I even helped pick the tree." There was a hint of pride in her voice.

"It's amazing._ You're_ amazing," Harry said, eyes wide with sincerity.

"Thanks," the blush deepened.

The adults exchanged glances.

"This way to the kitchen, I think dinner's probably done by now," Jean sounded amused.

* * *

Eventually they sat together in the large family room at the Granger home, the parents on one side, Harry and Hermione on the other. Remus was laughing at something, head thrown back and shoulders shaking. Tonks grasped his arm, grinning widely; Hermione's mother was leaning into her husband. Christmas carols hummed from the radio.

Harry picked a cushion off the couch.

"Now, just imagine it in the air- think of it like it's as light as a feather and you are the strongest person in the world."

"But Harry, you do it like it's so easy! Mine is only floating a bit, yours was practically flying!"

"Trust me; it'll be easy after you've done it for a while. Really," Harry said, smiling slightly. He had been trying to teach Hermione how to do wandless magic like himself since they had finished eating. She was quite a fast learner, whether she knew it or not.

Harry's attention was diverted from the labouring girl when he noticed Lupin sniffing the air, frowning slightly. Tonks had noticed as well, and leaned further in to whisper something to him.

Remus spoke loudly, warning in his voice. "Tonks, get your wand out. Jean, Robert, hide the children upstairs. Someone's tampering with the wards I placed on the house. Several someones, by the sound of things."

Hermione's mother pushed them gently up the attic stairs, not questioning Remus, but enquiry and worry in her eyes nonetheless. "Harry, watch over Hermione, please," she whispered. The sound of the door being blasted open made her jump, and she hastily shut the attic door when a gruff voice sounded from the front door.

"Greyback, get the muggles, and there's no need to keep them alive. You can have your fun."

* * *

**Author 1:** Hehe. I love cliffies. If I'm the one writing them.

Big delay, I know, and I'm really really sorry. I hope no one gave up on the story. It's hard to type when you have 3 siblings and a father to share 2 computers with. Majority of the time, I always finish what I start. The 2 % of time I don't, Author #2 comes in. (She's my superman). Not much action-y action in this chapter (it had a rather lighter atmosphere to most it), but things are going very fast so that we can cut to the good parts. So far, the chapters were pretty much the introduction, so the fascinating stuff has yet to arrive. No worries, though. From now on, we're going to get a lot more… into the story.

Personally, I don't like the gaps in time, but it will help get to the excellent parts sooner and that's why I'm doing it anyway.

Also, no flames please. If you don't like, then you don't read. (Although if you've read it this far then I assume you do like it). ;)

We're open to things you marvellous readers may want in the story, but we may not necessarily put them in. Still open, though, and if your want coincides with our image of the storyline, then it's yours. Also, tell us what you've liked/not liked in the story so far- we're new writers, and it helps to know what we're doing wrong.

All credit for the _**What If**_ game goes to Author 2, my sister (17 yrs old) and my brother (4 yrs old).

**Author 2:** Mostly all the credit for this chapter goes to Author 1, I had a case of writers block…My very first one yet! I hated it! It's over now so the next chapter shall be updated WAY faster. Also, all the chapters are now edited and if ever, we have another gap as long as this, you could always read our other stories. Thanks for all the reviews guys, a BIG hug to all of you! :)

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

Battle at the Granger's home! Dumbledore has his meeting with Fudge regarding the serious wrong regarding Sirius (pardon the pun). I wonder how it went.

Hogwarts letter, mysterious magic, illicit acts, Draco Malfoy, prophecies, maybe the return of Voldy (?) and the sorting hat.


End file.
